


Bruises

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, hurt!Dean, she/he reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader walks into Dean's bedroom, only to find out the hunt had gone a little worse than she/he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

“Hey, Dean, do you have... Oh! I’m so sorry!” you had walked into his room looking for dirty clothes and instead you found him naked from the waist up, a bottle of whisky in his hand.

“Ugh, Y/N, can’t you knock?” he said, trying to cover himself up, but a grunt of pain escaped his lips and that’s when you realized the giant bruise covering half his torso and back.

“Gosh, Dean, you said you were _fine_.”

“I am, this is nothing. Now get the hell out!”

You could tell he was a bit drunk, not just because of the bottle, he was tumbling through the room to were you were standing with the laundry’s basket on your hands, his eyes without any trace of the usual shine and wit.

“GET OUT!” he yelled again, grabbing you by the shoulders and pushing you slightly backwards.

“Okay, okay! You don’t have to be rude!” you shouted, shaking him of you and stepping out of the room. You felt the door shutting close on your back and sighed.

\---------------

Twenty minutes later you were back in his door, knocking slightly and carrying a tray.

“What?” he spat at you as he opened the door. “What do you want now?”

“Let me help you Dean.”

“I think you’ve helped enough.” He said darkly, turning around and returning to his bed, but leaving to door open.

“What are you talking about?” you followed him and placed the tray on the night stand. “I haven’t done anything, Dean!”

“Oh you haven’t? What about nearly getting yourself kill, huh? THAT AIN’T NOTHING?!”

“Okay, what? Dean I never asked you to stand between me and that golem! I had it under control!”

“Yeah, right, he running towards you with a log was you having control of the situation.” He was standing so close to you, you could smell the whiskey mixed with sweat and a hint of leather, and something inside you quivered.

“Yes, Dean! It was! I was ready to jump aside; he would’ve fallen off the window I WAS STRATEGICALLY STANDING IN FRONT OF!”

“Oh…” he sat down on the bed, looking up at you now, and then to the tray. “What’s that?”

“It’s a remedy my mother used to make when I was little.”

“Ugh! What’s in it?!” Dean exclaimed leaning forward and letting the vapors reach his face. You let out a laugh and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him, soaking a cloth from the pile in the warm water.

“It’s nettle” you eyed him and blushed a little. “I’m gonna need you to… uhm… lean on your good side, the patches need to cover the bruises entirely.”

“Okay” his voice was deep and velvety, and he was giving you half a smile and a look you blamed on the whiskey, but still you felt your ears getting even redder, if that was possible.

So he laid down on the bed, facing you and he watched as you covered his body with the warm brew. You could feel his eyes on you as you worked, your hands delicately placing the compresses. Every now and then he’d let out a small grunt and you’d retreat quickly.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, go on.”

So you kept going until his bruises were completely covered with the remedy. When you glanced at him, while adjusting the last piece, you saw his eyes were closed, the muscles of his face completely relaxed, his lips slightly parted and his breathing had gained a steady rhythm. You stroke his cheek with the back of your hand carefully, with a sigh and a smile. But when you withdraw it, his good hand grabbed your wrist making you jump on your spot.

“Don’t leave.” he said without opening his eyes “Stay with me.”

“Okay… okay. I-I’ll stay.”

You stayed until he fell asleep completely, your hand in his.

\--------------

Next morning caught you still sitting in the kitchen, fourth or fifth cup of coffee on your hands, you weren’t quite sure of which. You were still on the same clothes than the day before, your hair messed up and black bags under your eyes.

“What’s up with you?” said Dean, walking in dressed up with a long robe, though it was open and you could see he had nothing underneath but a pair of boxers.

“Nu-nothing!” you said standing up and reaching for the door “I was just going to take a morning bath.”

But as you tried to pass by him he grabbed you by your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“I thought I asked you to stay with me last night.” His face was merely an inch away and his eyes were wondering all over yours, the wit and shine so usual now back on them.

“I-I…” he didn’t let you answer, his lips were already on yours, melting you in his arms, a kiss so passionate and strong, and at the same time polite and soft.

“You said you’d take care of me” he whispered in your mouth “I think I still need taken care of.”


End file.
